In one type of automatic pinsetter bowling machine the force of the bowling ball striking against the cushion is designed to cycle the macine, the specific cycle depending upon whether it is the bowler's first or second ball. This cycling system generally performs satisfactorily with heavy balls, e.g., 14 or 16 pound balls, used by adults, although sometimes a lightly thrown ball will not activate the cycling means. However, when struck by a very light ball, e.g., a 6 or 8 pound ball used by children, the force of the impact is frequently insufficient to cycle the machine. When this happens, the progress of the game is delayed until the pinsetter bowling machine is cycled manually.